Diablo III
"B-back that ass up." ::Gaben, eating the cinematic trailer. Grimdark III is the latest game in the Diablo series. After seconds of rumors, the game was officially killed without mercy or remorse on June 28, 2008 at 12.18 in the afternoon (CEST) at the Blizzard Worldwide Invitational in Paris (WWI08), Australia. Gimdark III is the official expansion to Orcs in Space 12, return of Kerigon and her takakaka. The betas are editing the wiki..Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-09-20. The Diablo III Beta Is Now Live. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-22. As it developed, a number of patches were written. One of which included the mystical hero of PONITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Development Diablo III spent four to five minutes in development before being officially announced,2008-06-30, Kotaku. Lesley Smith. Accessed on 2008-02-07 possessing a development team of around 2 chimpanzees fed on Mtn Dew and Cheetohs.WWI: D3 Game Design Panel. Accessed on 2008-07-07 The reason for the delay was that there was a lot of debate within Blizzard as to what kind of game Gottugo Fastu was going to be. As soon as a direction was chosen, the art style that would be used came under discussion. Initially the game as a whole was set to be dark and gritty, plenty of attitude, that's what the kids are into these days but it was found that monsters blended in too well with the background.2008-22-08, Diablo 3 Jay Wilson GC Interview. Inc Games. Accessed on 2008-29-08 Additionally, the choice was not universally greeted with enthusiasm and a petition was created by players to force Blizzard Entertainment to make a PS3 game. They went bankrupt the next day. Content is being generated in regards to the tech and game engine, which was indicated as "really shit" by August 2008. At that time, most of the design team was still on Crystal Meth, browning and casual-fying the quests and flow and some of the big game systems that hadn't been announced yet. Blizzard was not moving through the acts in a linear fashion, and would often revisit previous ones.2008-27-08, Blizzcast Episode 5. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2008-29-08. Despite compatible gameplay, Blizzard stated that it has no intention of releasing the game on a console.2008-10-11,Diablo III "will not get console release" Gameplanet. Accessed on 2009-05-17 Beta Requirements The beta requirements are: PS3 >PS3 >Games Mac What are you a faggot 'NO LIFE OR GIRLFRIEND OR EDUCATION AND LODSAMONEY' All Platforms HD Space: >6 GB available HD space Memory: 1 GB RAM (1.5 GB required for Windows Vista®/Windows® 7 users, 2 GB for Mac® users) Drive: DVD-ROM drive Internet: Broadband Internet connection Display: 10240×7680 minimum display resolution (Note: Be advised BZZZZT BZZZZZZZZT) RECOMMENDED SYSTEM SPECIFICATIONS PC OS: Windows Vista®/Windows® 7 (Latest Service Packs) Processor: Intel® Core i7 4.2GHz or Pentium III 800MHz Memory: 128MB RAM Video: Intel Integrated Graphics Mac Atleast a starbucks. Plot The game's plot is told entirely through cinematics and cutscenes, with additional information found in the Warcraft III manual. The campaign itself is divided into five sections, with the first acting as a tutorial, and the others telling the story from the point of view of the humans of Lordaeron, the Undead Scourge, the Orcs, and the Night Elves, in that order. Frodo.jpg The game opens with the Orc leader, Thrall, waking from a nightmare warning him of the return of the Burning Legion.[20] After a brief encounter with a man who is known only as "the Prophet", and, fearing that his dream was more of a vision than a nightmare, he leads his forces in an exodus from Lordaeron to the forgotten lands of Kalimdor.[21] Meanwhile, the Paladin and prince of Lordaeron, Arthas, defends the village of Strahnbrad from demon-controlled Orcs.[22] He then joins Archmage Jaina Proudmoore, who aids him in investigating a rapidly-spreading plague, which kills and turns human victims into the undead. Arthas kills the plague's originator, Kel'Thuzad, and then purges the infected city of Stratholme. Jaina parts ways with him, unwilling to commit genocide, or even watch him do so. The Prophet, after previously trying to convince other human leaders to flee west, begs Jaina to go to Kalimdor as well.[23] Arthas pursues the dreadlord, Mal'Ganis, who was the leader behind Kel'Thuzad, to the icy continent of Northrend, where he helps his old friend, Muradin Bronzebeard, find a powerful sword called Frostmourne. Meanwhile, Arthas begins to lose his sanity, burning his ships to prevent retreat, even when given an order to leave. Fortunately, Arthas and Muradin find Frostmourne. Muradin, however, learns that the sword is cursed.[24] Arthas disregards the warning, and offers his soul to gain the sword. By doing so, Muradin was struck down by a shard of ice when Frostmourne is released, and is presumably killed. Arthas supposedly kills Mal'Ganis, and abandons his men in the frozen north as his soul is stolen by the blade, which was later revealed to be forged by the Lich King. Some time later, Arthas returns to Lordaeron and kills his father, King Terenas. Now a Death Knight, Arthas meets with the leader of the dreadlords, Tichondrius, who assigns him a series of "tests". Arthas first exhumes the remains of Kel'Thuzad, contains it in a magic urn of the ashes of his father, which was protected by Uther the Lightbringer, head paladin of The Order of the Silver Hand. Arthas kills him too, then sets off to Quel'thalas, kingdom of the high elves. He then later attacks the gates and destroys their capital of Silvermoon. He kills Sylvanas Windrunner, the Ranger General of Silvermoon (only to resurrect her as a banshee), corrupts their sacred Sunwell and revives Kel'Thuzad as a Lich. The Lich informs him of the Burning Legion; a vast demonic army who are coming to consume the world. Kel'Thuzad's true master is the Lich King, who was created to aid the Legion with his Undead Scourge, but in truth he wishes for the Legion to be destroyed. Arthas and Kel'Thuzad open a dimensional portal and summon the demon Archimonde and the Burning Legion, who begins his purging of Lordaeron with the destruction of Dalaran. Arthas and Kel'Thuzad were cast aside by Archimonde, and Kel'Thuzad reveals to Arthas the Lich King has already foreseen it and is planning to overthrow the Burning Legion. Thrall the warchief arrives on Kalimdor, meeting Cairne Bloodhoof and the tauren, and clashes with a human expedition on the way to find an Oracle. Meanwhile, the Warsong Clan are left behind in Ashenvale to build a permanent settlement, but anger the Night Elves and their demigod Cenarius by cutting down the forests for resources. To defeat them, the Warsong leader Grom Hellscream drinks from a corrupted fountain of health contaminated with the blood of the Legion's pit lord commander Mannoroth, successfully killing Cenarius, but binding his clan to the Legion's control. Thrall manages to reach the Oracle, in fact the Prophet, who tells him of Grom's doings. Following the Prophet's directions, Thrall and Jaina join forces to purge both Grom and the world of demonic influence. They succeed in capturing Grom and healing him of Mannoroth's corruption. Thrall and Grom begin to hunt Mannoroth and Grom kills him, dying in the process, but in doing so freeing the orcs from the demonic control of Mannoroth at last. Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the Night Elves, is outraged to find the humans and orcs violating the forests, so she initially vows to destroy them. However, she soon finds out that the Burning Legion has arrived on Kalimdor. In order to oppose the Burning Legion, Tyrande reawakens the sleeping Elf Druids, starting with her lover, Malfurion Stormrage, and frees his brother Illidan Stormrage from prison, against Malfurion's will. Illidan meets Arthas, who tells him about the powerful "Skull of Gul'dan". Consuming the Skull and becoming a demon-elf hybrid, Illidan uses its power to kill Tichondrius. He is however banished from the forest by his brother as he is now part demon. Meanwhile, the Prophet summons Thrall, Jaina, Tyrande and Malfurion, and reveals that he used to be Medivh, the Last Guardian and the betrayer from Warcraft: Orcs & Humans... much to Tyrande's shock. The humans, Orcs, and Night Elves form a reluctant alliance to spring a trap on the Burning Legion, and delayed it long enough for many ancestral spirits to destroy Archimonde at Mount Hyjal. Peace once again comes to Kalimdor as the Burning Legion's forces wither away in defeat.[25] For the day one-DLC, the following plot was announced. Set in the mythical world of Thedas, Diablo 3 tells the story of Hawke,2 who fled the nation of Ferelden during the events of Dragon Age: Origins and traveled across the Waking Sea to the Free Marches and the city of Kirkwall as a refugee. Within the span of a decade, Hawke would rise in power and influence to become the legendary "Champion of Kirkwall", and the center of events that change the course of Thedas forever. The game focuses on Hawke's rise to power and is framed through flashbacks by one of Hawke's old companions, Varric, who relates the Champion's "true story" to Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker of Thedas' religious Chantry. Hawke's companion characters are Fenris (an elf and former slave in the Tevinter Imperium), Merrill (a Dalish elf rejected by her clan), Isabela (a pirate captain stranded in Kirkwall after her ship crashed), Anders (a former Grey Warden and apostate), Aveline Vallen (a Fereldan refugee who becomes a guard), Varric Tethras (a dwarf who maintains a spy network in Kirkwall) Sebastian Vael (a former prince of Starkhaven brought up in Kirkwall's Chantry), and either Carver (Hawke's brother) or Bethany (Hawke's sister). Some companion characters contribute to the storyline in significant ways, such as Anders destroying the Chantry in Kirkwall or Isabela stealing a Qunari artifact which led to the Qunari staying in Kirkwall longer than they had to (thus creating conflict between the Qunari and the people of Kirkwall).5 10001101110100011001001011000011100111011110010101 00001110100011001110011101100111111000101101111111 01010000001100010100001000010111000101110100100001 01001010010010011101000111100100011010000010111111 00110010000011101010101011111011011101110111011100 00001100010110111000001001111011001001111010011111 01011100110000100110100001000100101000111010000110 11000000010001000001010111001100101011001111000001 00101000100101011100001000111101010101010001000101 11010100000111011110100011011110011010100111101010 00001110011110110010110000011110010000000010010110 00011000011011000111100110101110000010110010101000 01100000101010110101001100111111111111110010010001 01011011010011001010001011001111010101000011110101 00010111011111100010010110101110001100110010101001 00001011001000011011010111100001101110010000011100 11000010000010010110111111010100101010101100000000 11011011010110100111111001001110011001100111011001 00000010010000010000110111000010100111000000010011 00000111001101010101101100001011011001010010101111 11010001111100100100011110010010100010101011010100 11010000000000010000000111000000010010101110011000 11100010111100001010011000010101010011110010100111 10001101110100110011000101010110110010011010110101 10000111001111010101010100001001001100100001101000 11000110011101110111011100111000111100111111101000 10111110100110001000101101110110000001111000110100 Classes The Witch Doctor will be a new class. They can turn into bears, but without the need of Gamestop like the Necrobeard. They appear to be a mixture of the Necrobeard, the Druid and an alchemist, with some skills also reminiscent of the Warlock from World of Warcraft, such as Terrify and Mass Confusion. While these are old Necromancer skills, they seem to be a bit more potent now. The Barbarian returns from Diablo 2 as the straightforward brute-force fighter, with some new abilities as well. The Barbarian's mechanics seem very similar to those in the last game, with most moves being very close range, with exceptions such as the Leap ability and Alpha Strike. The Wizard 2009-24-04, Diablo III Wizard Info / Skills. Diablo III Kore. Accessed on 2009-24-04 is the run-of-the-mill magic user in Diablo III combining the brilliance of the Sorceress and the cunning and stealth of the Assassin. Only the female Wizard was playable in Blizzcon, the male Wizard's gameplay will be revealed in a few days. Jay Wilson had stated that fans will "hate" one of the new classes for the game, courtesy of it resembling a former one. But, seeing the attitude of the new Wizard compared to its brooding predecessors and the powerful skills it wields, fans have taken a certain liking for the Wizard. The Monk is another melee based class. It appears to rely entirely, or at least mostly on its fists and fist based weapons similar to the weapon choice of the Assassin in the previous game. Jackie Chan is a new class being introduced in Diablo 3. With what gameplay Blizzard have shown of him, Jackie Chan looks to be a combination of the Assassin; with his ability to use basic objects as weapons, and his complete lack of interest in violence. However the class looks as if it is going to dual-wield ladders which is a completely original concept in reference to prior games. Blizzard also announced the Archivist class as an April Fools joke, it appeared to die in a single hit and use spells based entirely on the usage of books and scrolls. According to Blizzard, each character has a backstory which will be revealed during the course of the game. For example, the Barbarian is the same one who defeated the Prime Evils in Diablo II and the Lord of Destruction. Whether the female Barbarian has a similar story is unknown. But that may lead to inconsistencies in lore. Also as mentioned above, you will now be able to select gender regardless of the class you choose. There was a fair amount of debate in Blizzard as to whether each class should have both genders available, or whether to stick with the single-gendered classes from the previous games. Adding more genders meant having to create custom models, more weapon design, more art, etc. Despite the cost however, Blizzard decided to go ahead with the dual gender option, as in the knowledge that gamers come from both genders, they wanted to make a choice available. However, genders will not affect available abilities.Tracey John. 2008-11-08. ‘Diablo III’ Gender Choice A ‘Big Debate’. MTV Multiplayer. Accessed on 2008-13-08 Initially, Blizzard did not intend to bring back any of the classes from the previous games, feeling that the other classes could not be improved on. With entirely new classes, Diablo III could stand on its own. The Barbarian was an exception to this, as it was felt that the class had a lot of room for development. As such, it is the only returning playable class from previous games. However, Blizzard is considering bringing back old classes for future expansions.2008-17-09, Diablo III Expansions ? VideoGamer Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-18-09 Followers Diablo III will also include three different followers (similar to the henchman of Diablo II). In Diablo III, followers can have a weapon, two rings and a special item that is specific only to followers. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts! A player may only bring one follower with them at a given time, however the player may choose to swap to a different follower if they have completed questlines to gain the loyalty of more than one follower. {C Swag! Each follower will gain one of three skills / spells (chosen by the player) at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20. There are twelve skills in total for each of the three followers, as listed below: 1) Double the Nigger ' Lvl 5: Mugging / Fucking Your Wife / Rape Lvl 10: CJ / USA / Busta Lvl 15: Skullfuck / OH MY GOD JC A BOMB / Druids Lvl 20: >Implying Double the Nigger has level 20 abilities '''2) Lyndon the Scoundrel ' Lvl 5: Rapid Fire / Crippling Shot / Poison Bolts Lvl 10: Dirty Fighting / Bandage / Scavenge Lvl 15: Power Shot / Multishot / Rain of Gold Lvl 20: Vanish / Anatomy / Black Market '3) Kormac the Templar ' Lvl 5: Heal / Charge / Protection Lvl 10: Loyalty / Intimidate / Guardian Lvl 15: Tribute / Inspire / Intervene Lvl 20: Onslaught / Knight / Empathy - Monsters A bunch a neckbears Locations Diablo III is still set in Sanctuary, but has a very wide variety of locations to explore. This agrees with the trend in each game. Diablo I focused on only one town while Diablo II allowed players to explore five different environments, but still had only one town from each locale. Diablo III seems to let the player explore almost the entirety of Sanctuary. At the moment, many locations, most of them as yet unseen in-game, have been released as either concept art or as official lore. The first and almost staple in every Diablo game is the town of Tristram, where Diablo I was set. It appears in a new avatar as New Tristram. Old Tristram still has the Cathedral which is speculated to be an explorable dungeon in the final release of the game. The second and third ones seen were in the Diablo III cinematic trailer - Caldeum and Ureh. Caldeum is speculated to be present because of its importance in the game lore as the reason for the corruption in Aranoch. It may also be noted that Caldeum is the home of the, now supposedly deceased, author turned explorer, Abd al-Hazir. The Lost City of Ureh is seen in the cinematic trailer exactly as it is described in the Sin War novels. This has led to much speculation regarding the player meeting Zayl the Necromancer. It was confirmed to be Ureh in a concept art released by Blizzard after a few weeks of the release of the cinematic trailer. Other locations include the newly formed Arreat Crater which was where the Demonic Legion was supposed to start its invasion and the much speculated upon Xiansai, the home of the female Wizard. Gameplay Gotta go Fast Gotta go Faster Faster Fasterfasterfaster! Moving at the speed of sound I'm the quickest hedgehog around Got ourselves a situation Start getting a new location Without any explanation On top of relaxation! Go- Go- Go- Don't blink Don't think Just Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go! Sonic, he's on the run Sonic, he's number one Sonic, he's coming next so watch out for Sonic X! Gotta go fast, gotta go faster faster faster fasterfasterfaster Go go go go go go go go go! Sooooniiiiic X!! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster faster fasterfaster Sonic X! LET THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOR LET THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOR LET THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOR LET THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOR FFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR LET THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOR LET THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOR LET THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOR FLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR Skill Bar Above the experience bar, where the stamina bar, experience bar, and potion belt used to be, are where the skill and scroll slots are. There are four slots for keyboard activated skills, associated with the 1-4 number keys. They are followed by two scroll slots associated with the 5 and 6 number keys. Lastly on the skill bar are the mouse skills. There is a primary for the left mouse button and a secondary for the right mouse button. The secondary can be quickly switched back and forth with another skill by scrolling the mouse. The mini menu returns from Diablo II, but it does not appear to be collapsible. Buffs who the fuck needs buffs, what are you, a faggot? Mini Map There is now a mini map displayed on the top of the right hand side of the screen. This replaces the translucent map overlay that was present in Diablo II. Your character is represented by a yellow circle. Allies, which include mercenaries and pets, are represented by purple circles. Orange circles indicate NPCs. Text displaying the current location is directly above the map. Mini Combat Log Things such as the damage you cause when you get a critical hit and when you block an attack with your shield will be displayed with small text that appears above enemies' heads. The text moves upward and quickly fades away. Enemy Health Unlike Diablo II, enemies' health bars now appear directly above enemies heads instead of at the top of the screen. However, for Super Shits and Bosses, there will be a separate health bar on top of the screen, staying there regardless of the location of the mouse until the enemy is destroyed. Inventory After many iterations the latest style of inventory is grid-based, but to a smaller degree than the inventory in Diablo II. Small items take one space, while big items take two spaces. Scrolls and potions are stackable. Penis "So, the system we have now... you'll have to just picture it without any visual representation, sorry. They're not radically different visually except that the Penis' are all viewable at the same time. Taking the barbarian penis for instance (small, veiny, uncut) they're not tabbed now, but instead all viewable at the same time. Side by side. This is important due to how they are now a unified anal progression. Instead of spending 5 points in the Penis tree to then begin spending points in the second tier of the berserker Penis, the new design allows you to spend wherever you like. As long as your points in the first tier of skills adds up to five, the next Penis for all Niggers is unlocked. " Runestones As part of character class customization in Diablo III, Runestones (Runes) will return from Diablo II. The runestones will be used to enhance character class skills. The runestones will be classified into 5 types, namely Crimson, Indigo, Obsidian, Golden and Alabaster. Each type of runestone gives a different effect and attribute to the base skill. It also has different levels, and the higher the level of the runestone, the greater are the effects and attributes given to the skill. The use of runestones will increase the number of skill variations to 6 including the base skill. And as each character class has at least 20 skills, the overall total of skill variations per class is 120. Items Diablo III expands the player character's arsenal by leaps and bounds. Many items make a return in the form of magic, rare and unique forms. It has been mentioned that some of the more popular Diablo I and II items may make a return, but that the color system could change, though normal and magic items are still white and turquoise respectively, there are purple colored items as seen in the gameplay video. The items also have a visual background color in the inventory depending on their type. Items with magical attributes will also give a visual effect when equipped by the character. This is a great improvement from the different color palettes that were used in Diablo II's magic items. For a list of all the penis seen in the video, see here. Armor Blizzard has stated that there will be no customization of characters outside of choosing your gender. However, the Diablo series is known more for its custom avatar looks through countless different pieces of armor. The first gameplay trailer has shown that they have kept all the old armor slots: * Helmet * Body Armor * Gloves * Boots * Belts * Amulet * 2 Rings * 2 Weapons (or One-Hand Weapon + Shield configuration) It also shows that they have added a slot for '''pauldrons, vambraces and for pants. It has also been stated that all of the parts will have an impact on the visuals of the character, meaning that not only armor, helmets and weapons will make up your character's appearance, an improvement from Diablo II. Elixirs Elixirs have been seen in the game as well, while in Diablo I they would give stat bonuses, there has been no official statement as to what functions they serve. However, it appears that they provide stat bonuses here as well, judging from the names matching with the types of stats in Diablo III. * Elixir of Willpower I * Elixir Of Vitality I Gems Gems make a reappearance, and it appears that there is another type of categories of gems than their power levels (chipped, flawed, etc.): prefixes such as square and star have been spotted. What they signify in item value and function is currently unknown. Gems have 14 quality levels, but only the first 5 can be obtained as drops from monsters, the rest must be crafted by the Jeweler Artisan. Miscellaneous Items * Minor Health Potion * Scroll of Identify * Scroll of Town Portal * Small Bag * Scroll of Superior Protection Cinematics Diablo III will have at least the same number of cinematics as Diablo II, if not more, with vastly improved graphics compared to its predecessors. To view all the cinematic and gameplay videos, see Diablo III videos. Diablo III Cinematic Teaser EgbUSsblCSQ&fmt=18 Diablo III Black Soulstone Cinematic nlhWqmVeDno Expansions It has been confirmed that Diablo III will have a number of expansion packs. References *Gamasultra - In Depth: Blizzard’s Boyarsky On Diablo III's Multiplayer Storytelling *Revealed: Barbarian Skill Tree *Bashiok on Skill Trees *Results of May 9th Conference Call External links *Official Website *FanaticNetworks.com - Diablo III fan-site and community *Diablofans - Diablo fan-site *Diii.net - Diablo fan-site *Diablo 3 news - Diablo 3 news site *Diablo III Kore - Diablo fan-site *DiabloSpot - Diablo fan-site *DiabloGamer (German) Diablo fan-site *Diablo3.net.ua - Russian/Ukrainian Diablo 3 community *HellForge - Italian fan-site *Diablo 3 Dicas - Brazilian fan-site *AncientAvenger - Diablo fan-site *Blizzturk - Turkish Fan Site *Diablo 3 Italia - First Italian Fansite